suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick J.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 23 |colorlevel= Blood |residence= Newmarket, Ontario |occupation= Student |season= |status= Winner |place= 1/16 |votes= 1 |alliances= Joetrick Spy Girls The Outsiders |loyalties= Joe H. Sam B. Andrea O. Max A. |hoh= 2 (Day 11 & Week 9) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 5, 7 & 8) |veto= 3 (Weeks 6, 7 & 8) |days= 20 |season2= |status2= Winner |place2= 1/17 |votes2= 0 |alliances2= Queer Connection The Demolishers Joetrick |loyalties2= Kelly R. Julian W. Joe H. Dakota M. |hoh2= 3 (Weeks 5, 9 & 11) |nominated2= 1 (Week 10) |veto2= 4 (Weeks 8, 9, Day 21 & Week 10) |days2= 26 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 11/18 |votes3= 7 |alliances3= Winners Circle |loyalties3= Sagar O. Dakota M. Jasper L. Rodrigo S. |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 6) |veto3= 1 (Week 3) |cache3= |days3= 15 |season4= |status4= Evicted |place4= 22/22 |votes4= 15 |alliances4= |loyalties4= |hoh4= |nominated4= 1 (Week 1) |veto4= |days4= 3 }} was the winner of and , who also returned and . In his first season, he received four out of six Jury votes to win. In his second season, he received four out of seven Jury votes to win. In his third season he placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. In his fourth season he placed twenty-second. Big Brother 2 Game Summary Initially a member of the Outsiders alliance, Patrick unintentionally became an underdog when every other member of his alliance walked from the game in Week 3, having previously sided with them during his Week 1 HOH. Having to start from scratch, he integrated himself within the Spy Girls power alliance, and formed the Joetrick dynamic duo with Joe H. He crucially stuck with this final two duo, and turned against the Spy Girls by saving Joe with the POV during ally Andrea O.'s HOH. He then proceeded to win the remaining POV competitions and the final HOH to secure him and Joe as the final two, where he garnered the respect of his former Spy Girls to be crowned the winner in a 4-2 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Returning for All-Stars, Patrick aimed to replicate the success he had in Big Brother 2, and as such he re-formed his duo with Joe H. and once again played a social game to keep out the limelight. After Andrea O.'s outburst ended the Mother's Meeting alliance, Patrick was added to it's successor, The Demolishers, which allowed Patrick to ride on the comp wins of Kelly R. and Dakota M., as they made enemies of the opposition and each other. A crucial round game in Week 9's Backwards Week where, in his first solo HOH, Patrick was given the sole ability to evict, taking out Eric M., after he'd fell out of the Demolishers alliance, which had become Queer Connection. Patrick saved himself by winning the last three POVs, opting not to save his two-season-long ally Joe H. from eviction, casting the sole vote to evict Dakota, and winning the final HOH to take Kelly to the final two. Once again facing the jury, some questioned his decisions, and respected Kelly's bold and brash game despite her antagonism. But Patrick's social game and endgame were highly respected, as was his ability to get to the end again, crowning him the winner for a second time in a close 4-3 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for his third season, Eruption, now as a two-time winner, Patrick was well aware he'd quickly run into trouble. Despite laying low and only winning one Veto in the first few weeks, Patrick repeatedly saw allies like Stuart H., Dakota M., Jasper L. and Rodrigo S. fall by the wayside, with his only true major alliance being the Winners Circle. After voting in minority with his closest ally Sagar O. at the second Double Eviction, HOH Will I.'s nominee Chloe D. was saved with the Revenge Veto by James R., allowing Chloe to name the replacement nominee. She chose to take a shot at Patrick, forcing him to face eviction next to fellow winner and ally LeQuisha Q. With the prospect to save or evict the two-time winner on the cards, and after much debate, Sagar was the only one to save Patrick. He entered the jury after his first even eviction, by a vote of 7-1. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Patrick is the first houseguest to win two seasons of Suitman's Big Brother. ** In Big Brother Eruption, Sagar O. became the second person to achieve this feat. ** In Big Brother Double Trouble, JaVale M. became the third person to achieve this feat. * Patrick formerly co-held the record for the most career POV wins with 8 victories, alongside Max N. from , until it was surpassed by Will I. in Big Brother Double Trouble with 11 wins. * Patrick formerly held the sole record for most competition wins in a single season, with seven during Big Brother All-Stars, until this was both matched by Andy F., and then succeeded by Max A. with nine, in . ** This occurred again in Big Brother Eruption where Patrick could have taken the lead with thirteen, but was overtaken by Max N. with fourteen and then Will I. with fifteen in the same season. * Patrick holds the record for the most back-to-back POV wins, with four in Big Brother All-Stars, beating his own record of three in Big Brother 2. ** Patrick's previous record of four total Power of Veto wins in a season was also broken by Max A. in Big Brother Blood vs. Water, when he won six. * Patrick is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother All-Stars. * Patrick is the first person to share Head of Household with another houseguest during a season alongside Jake B., despite not being the primary competition winner. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB2 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:Winners Category:11th Place Category:22nd Place Category:Returning Houseguests